Pacardian
Pacardian (/pəkɑɚdiən/) (Pacardíena /pakaɾðjena/ or lengúa Pacardíen /leŋɡwa pakaɾðjen/) is an a posteriori constructed language. It is a Romance language, with influences from tongues like Spanish, Portuguese, French, Italian, Catalan, and Galician. Alongside English, it is a language of the tropical Garvey Islands, a city-state in Pacardia. Phonology Alphabet The Pacardian Latin alphabet contains 24 letters, excluding H, K, W, X, and Y. It includes Ç, Í, and Ú. Aa Bb Cc Çç Dd Ee Ff Gg Ii Íí Jj Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Úú Vv Zz Consonants /b/ : b /k/ : c except before e/i/j, q before e & i, ending q /ʃ/ : c before e/i/j, ç /ð/ : d /f/ : f /ɡ/ : g /ɲ/ : gn /j/ : í before vowel /ʒ/ : j /l/ : l /ɫ/ : l before consonant, ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /ŋ/ : ng /ŋ/ : ng before vowel letter or l /ŋk/ : nc, nq /p/ : p /ʀ/ : r except after vowel /ɾ/ : r after vowel /kw/ : qu /s/ : sg /t/ : t /v/ : v /w/ : w /z/ : z Vowels /a/ : a /aʊ/ : aú /aɪ/ : aí /e/ : e /eɪ/ : eí /i/ : i /ɔ/ : o /ɔɪ/ : oí /u/ : u Articles a(n) (singular m) : um a(n) (singular f) : uma a(n) (plural) : umi a(n) (before word beginning in vowel) : um' (attached to word) the (singular m) : lu the (singular f) : la the (plural) : li the (before word beginning in vowel) : l' (attached to word) Grammar Only nouns and articles have genders. Masculine words end in u/ú and feminine words in a. -s is added to a noun to indicate its plural form. lu çan (the dog) li çans (the dogs) la nuva (the cloud) li nuvas (the clouds) l'aza (the wing) l'orsus (the wings) Adjectives Adjectives follow nouns. -i is added to words that describe plurals. um reqen laranj (an orange shark) reqens laranji (orange sharks) Verbs to be (non-present progressive) Jo soíq... /ʒɔ sɔɪk/ (I am...) T'es... /tes/ (You are) Eílu/Eíla e... /eɪlu/a e/ (He/She is...) Nos simos... /nɔs simɔs/ (We are...) Vos sis... /vɔs sis/ (You (all) are...) Eíli saú... /eɪli saʊ/ (They are...) Present Simple Jo fumo. /ʒɔ fumɔ/ (I smoke.) Tu fumas. /tu fumas/ (You smoke.) Eílu/Eíla fum. /eɪlu/a fum/(He/She smokes.) Nos fumimos /nɔs fumimɔs/ (We smoke.) Vos fumis. /vɔs fumis/ (You (all) smoke.) Eíli fumem. /eɪli fumem/ (They smoke.) Present Progressive J'estoíq fumand. /ʒestɔɪk fumanð/ (I am smoking.) T'esta fumand. /testa fumanð/ (You are smoking.) Eílu/Eíla sta fumand. /eɪlu/a sta fumanð/ (He/She is smoking.) N'estimos fumand. /nestimos fumanð/(We are smoking.) V'estis fumand. /vestis fumanð/ (You (all) are smoking.) Eíl'estaú fumand. /eɪlestaʊ fumanð/ (They are smoking.) Past Perfect Simple Jo tegno fumad. /ʒɔ teɲɔ fumað/ (I have smoked.) Tu temas fumad. /tu temas fumað/ (You have smoked.) Eílu/Eíla tem fumad. /eɪlu/a tem fumað/ (He/She has smoked.) Nos temos fumad. /nɔs temɔs fumað/ (We have smoked.) Vos temis fumad. /vɔs temis fumað/ (You (all) have smoked.) Eíli temem fumad. /eɪl temem fumað/ (They have smoked.) Future Jo fumaro. /ʒɔ fumaɾɔ/ (I will smoke.) Tu fumaras. /tu fumaɾas/ (You will smoke.) Eílu/Eíla fumara. /eɪlu/a fumaɾa/ (He/She will smoke.) Nos fumarimos. /nɔs fumaɾimɔs/ (We will smoke.) Vos fumaris. /nvs fumaɾis/ (You (all) will smoke.) Eíli fumarem. /eɪli fumaɾem/ (They will smoke.) Imperative (command) Fuma! /fuma/ (Smoke!) Dictionary Pronouns : Pronoms Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st Singular : jo : mem : meo 2nd Singular : tu : tu : so 3rd Singular (m) : eílu : eilu : su 3rd Singular (f) : eíla : eila : súa 3rd Singular (n) : el : le : elo 1st Plural : nos : nos : noso 2nd Plural : vos : vos : voso 3rd Plural: eili : Eíli : sui Demonstrative Pronouns : Pronoms Demonstrativi this : sto these : qelo that : stos those : qelos Prepositions : Prepoziçons about : cirq among(st) : tra at : aú before : avans behind : datras between : enter by : por for : para from : de of : do on : sober through : atraves to : a under : dobaç with : aveq Interrogatives : Interogativas who : qim what : qe where : ond when : quan why : porqe how : com which : qual People : Perzonas boy : bamen girl : bamena man : om woman : femna brother : frat sister : sora father : pater mother : matra son : fil daughter : fila husband : epoz wife : epoza Numbers : Numers 1 : umo 2 : dúis 3 : tres 4 : quater 5 : cinq 6 : seí 7 : síet 8 : voít 9 : nuv 10 : deç 11 : onç 12 : doç 13 : treç 14 : quatorç 15 : qinç 16 : deceseí 17 : decesíet 18 : decevoít 19 : decenuv 20 : vent Colors : Colors red : roj orange: laranj yellow : groq green : verd blue : azul purple : porpur violet : víol pink : roz black : ner white : branq grey : buç brown : castagn Days : Jorns Sunday : domanx Monday : luns Tuesday : mart Wednesday : mercol Thursday : joev Friday : vener Saturday : sabad Months : Mesus January : xeneru February fevreru March : marzu April : avrilu May : maíu June : xugnu July : xulju August : agostu September : setembru October : otubru November : novembru December: dicembru Seasons : Stacíaús d'Agnu winter : ivernu spring : primvera summer : veranu autumn : otonu Animals : Animalus ape : ominoideu bear : orsu bird : paxaru cat : xatu chicken : galu cow : vaca deer : cervu dog : xíaú dolphin : dofinu elephant : elefantu fish : pexu frog : granuta giraffe : xirafa goat : cavra hippo : ipopotamu horse : xavalu human : umanu lion : leu lizard : langartu mouse : sorxu rabbit : conixu rat : rotu rhino : rinocerontu shark : reqenu sheep : ovexa snake : serpenta, serpa swine : porcu tiger : tigru turtle : tartuga whale : valea zebra : sevra Weather : Tempu cloud : nuva fog : nevla hail : grandizu hurricane : uracanu lightning : fulgoru rain : pluxa snow : neva storm : tormpesta sun : solu thunder : tuovu tornado : ciclonu wind : ventu Body Parts : Partus do Corpu blood : sangu bone : osu ear : orexa eye : oxu fat : graxa feather : píoma foot : petu hair : capelu hand : mau head : capeza horn : cornu knee : xenlu leg : xama nail : ogna nose : nazu mouth : boxa skin : pela tail : cuda tongue : lenga tooth : dentu wing : aza Food and Drinks : Alimentu i Bebidas apple : manza bacon : tocignu beer : cervexa bread : paú (breakfast) cereal : cerealu butter : buru cake : pastelu cheese : formaxu coffee : cafu cola : cola cookie : bolaxa egg : úovu fruit : froítu ham : xamonu ice cream : xelatu jam : marmelada juice : xucu ketchup : qetxupu meat : carna milk : letu mustard : motarda nuts : nozax orange : aranxa pepper : pimenta pie : torta pizza : pitsa potato : pataca salad : salada salt : salu sausage : socixa soup : sopa steak : bifu sugar : azucru tea : teu toast : paú tostad vegetable : ortalisa water : aíqua Occupations : Ocupacíaús chauffeur : xoforu chef : coízineru doctor: medicu manager : xerantu mechanic : mecanicu nurse : infermera policeman : polizíu professor : profesoru scientist : xíencistu secretary : segretaría student : tudantu Places : Lúogus bank : bancu factory : fabrica hospital : opitalu gas station : stacíaú do servicíu library : biblíoteca pharmacy : farmacía phone booth : cabina telefoniq police station : stacíau do policía post office : oficíu postal shopping mall : centru comercial supermarket : supermercadu university : universida Hair : Xapelu bald : xalv beard : barba facial hair : xapelu do visu mustache : bigodu Countries : Paísus North America : Ameriq do Nordu Canada : Canada Cuba : Cuba Greenland : Grunlandía Mexico : Mexiq United States : Stadus Unidi '''South America : Ameriq do Sudu Brazil : Brazil Chile : Xile Colombia : Colombía Venezuela : Venezúela Europe : ''' Austria : Aústría Belgium : Belxiq Czech Republic : Republica Txeq Denmark : Dinamarq England : Angletera Finland : Finlandía France : Franç Germany : Alemagna Great Britain : Gran Bretagna Greece : Greç Iceland : Islandía Ireland : Irlanda Italy : Italía Netherlands : Paísus Baxi Norway : Norúega Poland : Pologna Portugal : Portugal Scotland : Scoç Spain : Spagna Sweden : Súeç Switzerland : Súiza United Kingdom : Reínu Unid '''Africa : Afriq Algeria : Alxería Egypt : Exit Ivory Coast : Cota d'Ivoríu Morocco : Maroq South Africa : Afriq do Sudu Tunisia : Tuniç Asia : Asía Afghanistan : Bhutan : China : Xin India : Iraq : Japan : Xapaú Mongolia : North Korea : Pakistan : Philippines : Russia : Saudi Arabia : South Korea : Thailand : Vietnam : Yemen : Íemen Oceania : ''' Australia : Aústralía New Zealand : Núov Zelanda Papua New Guinea : Facebook : Livru do Visu Home (page) : Inicíu Profile : Perfilu Account :Comta News Feed : Canalu do Noticías Messages : Mesaxus Events : Eventus Photos : Fotus Friends : Amigus Applications : Aplicacíaus Games : Xogus Groups : Grupus Adjectives : Adxetivus cold : frid correct : xust dirty : sux dry : xeq dull : ceg good : bom far : lonx full : xen left : gox near : prox new : nov old : vex right : drex rotten : potrid round : retond sharp : agud smooth : lix straight : dret wet : umid young : xovam Verbs : Verbus to bite : mordar to blow : suflar to breathe : respirar to come : venar to count : comtar to cut : talíar to die : morar to dig : scavar to drink : bevar to eat : menxar to fall : caíar to fear : crendar to fight : loíxar to float : boíar to flow : fluar to fly : volar to freeze : xelar to hit : colpiar to hold : sostar to hunt : xazar to kill : matar to know : savar to laugh : ridar to live : vivar to play : xogar to pull : stirar to rub : frogar to say : dizar to scratch : raspar to see : veíar to sew : cozar to sing : xantar to sit : sentar to sleep : dormar to smell : olar to smoke : fumar to spit : cuspar to split : partar to squeeze : spremar to stab : poíníalar to suck : xucar to swell : inxar to swim : naíar to think : penzar to throw : lonxar to tie : legar to turn : xirar to vomit : vomar to want : querar to walk : marxar to wash : lavar to wipe : exugar to work : travaíar to write : scrivar Example '''Pacardian : Eíla fex simper la finetra atris do cinar. Latin : Illa Claudit semper fenestram antequam cenat. Spanish : Ella siempre cierra la ventana antes de cenar. Portuguese : Ela Fecha sempre a janela antes de jantar. French : Elle ferme toujours la fenêtre avant de dîner/souper. Italian : Lei chiude sempre la finestra prima di cenare. Romanian : Ea închide totdeauna fereastra înainte de cină. Catalan : Ella sempre tanca la finestra abans de sopar. English : She always closes the window before dining. Human Right Pacardian Tudi li serus umanus naxem liveri i ugali em dignida i deritus. Eíli saú dotadi do razíau i coxíenza i devem comportar umo co atro em um spiritu do fraternida. IPA /tuði li seɾus umanus naʃem liveɾi i ugali em ðiɲiða i ðeɾitus. eɪli saʊ ðɔtaði ðɔ ʀazjaʊ i kɔʃjenza i ðevem kɔmpɔɾtaɾ umɔ cɔ atʀɔ em um spiɾitu ðɔ fʀateɾniða/ English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Featured English This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. Pacardian Sto lengúa fúi uma veza destacad. Gracías aú elo nivelu do qualida, plozibilida i capacida d'usu, el fúi votad como destacad. IPA /stɔ leŋgwa fwi uma veza ðestakað/ /ɡʀaθjas aʊ elɔ nivelu ðɔ kwaliða, plɔzibliða i kapaθiða ðusu, el fwi vɔtað kɔmɔ ðestakað/ Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Romance conlangs